un angel a mi lado
by MIYUKI-GIRL
Summary: Yamato se acaba de divorciar y está solo, con su hijo Podrá cierta persona ayudarlo a seguir adelante. Podrá Yamato darle un futuro a su hijo.


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, solo me pertenece en mis sueños.**

**Disfruten de esta historia…..:p**

**...Un ángel a mí** **...**

Después de una agotadora semana de Cortés y juntas, Yamato por fin pudo encontrar un apartamento para él, llevaba aun pequeño niño rubio de apenas un año de edad en sus brazos mientras abría la puerta de su nuevo hogar. Yamato ha sido privilegiado al quedarse con la custodia de su hijo, dejándole a su ex esposa la victoria de quedarse con la casa. Se quejó de las cuotas, pero quedo satisfecho con lo que había recibido de la negociación, mirando hacia abajo a Josuke su pequeño mientras dormía. Había colocado al pequeño niño dentro del porta bebe, el diseño de la cubierta es azul con negro. El entro dentro del mediocre departamento el lugar estaba lleno de cajas y muebles desordenados. Yamato suspiro al ver el desastre, sabiendo de que tenía que desempacar todo, a pesar de eso ya había preparado una cama para Josuke y el.

El niño se quejaba con angustia en su sueño en este momento, sintiendo a su estómago suplicarle por alimentos Yamato rápidamente tomo al niño del porta bebe, y lo coloco en la silla especialmente para Josuke se la había comprado durante la semana. Para su suerte Josuke seguía durmiendo, lo que le dio tiempo para ajustarse y organizar el lugar, pero para precaución yamato saco la comida del pequeño y la coloco en la mesa.

Mientras que Yamato volvía a su labor de desempacar nuevamente tomo en cuenta que no conocía a ninguno de sus vecinos. No es que tuviera muchos, pues el vivía hasta el final del pasillo, pero aun tenia a alguien a su lado que ocupaba la habitación número 213. Pues él podía escuchar sinidos debiles que provenían de la puerta de al lado, con suavidad quitaba las cintas de las cajas ya que no quería despertar a su hijo.

"Realmente debería familiarizarme con ellos." Menciono en voz alta con el número de residentes que viven al lado.

No paso mucho tiempo pesando en ello, pues trajo toda su concentración devuelta a su tarea original. Saco algunas cosas para la cocina, la primera decisión fue el paso más importante, junto al hecho que ya está en este lugar.

Tomo todo lo que encontró, y lo puso todo en el lugar correcto en la cocina Yamato escucha gemir a Josuke en su sueño, le está advirtiendo que despertara en cualquier momento y estará hambriento, sin embargo, no se puede quejar el va hacer todo lo que este a su alcance para criar a su pequeño rubio.

Fue en ese momento que el móvil de Yamato comenzó a sonar, haciendo que Josuke se estremeciera y comenzara a mover los puños y a dar pequeñas patas intentando de esa manera acabar con ese molesto sonido Yamato se apresuró a tranquilizar a su hijo para que volviera adormir plácidamente, luego se apresuró a irse a la otra habitación para contestar su móvil.

Contesto el móvil, "¿Hola?" pregunto con paciencia, mientras miraba la otra habitación para ver como Josuke se encontraba.

"¿Yamato, aun no has instalado el teléfono?" era Namiko

El trato de sonar lo más calmado posible, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ella le había echo pasar, "pero, si me acabo de mudar esta semana las cosas toman tiempo sabes" él no la podía entender porque necesitaba el teléfono si ella podía solo llamarlo a su móvil. Y así podrían evitarse muchos problemas.

"Está bien" fue la única respuesta ella no quería discutir en este momento, "mira yo solo quería asegurarme de que te acordaras de que Josuke se quedara este fin de semana conmigo."

Él se burló del recordatorio, "ya me dijiste eso, aproximadamente hace como una hora. Para alguien que ni siquiera reclamo la custodia de el, te molestas demasiado en llevarte lo contigo este fin de semana."

"pero yo soy su madre, ¿no debería tener el derecho de estar con mi hijo?," pregunto rápido con un tono que contenía maldad.

Yamato suspiro pesadamente en el teléfono decidiendo evitar cualquier comentario sobre ella cuando no quería tener a su hijo cuando se enteraron de que estaba embarazada ella anuncio de que quería abortar al bebe, pero Yamato la convenció de no hacerlo, él se sentía listo para tener una familia, aunque, obviamente no estaban listos para esa responsabilidad tan grande.

"Mira solo asegúrate de dejarlo en mi casa el viernes" aclaro a través del teléfono.

El, borro la mirada exasperada de su rostro pero no tardó mucho en sustituirla por una mirada de confusión, "espera ¿yo lo tengo que ir a dejar? pensé que habías dicho que tú lo ibas a pasar a recoger."

Ella trato de defenderse: "¡yo no salgo del trabajo hasta altas horas de la noche! voy a estar demasiado cansada para pasar a recogerlo. Así que lo vienes a dejar cuando te llame." Ella insistió firme mente, lo que mostraba que ella no iba a dar marcha atrás.

Yamato solo pudo suspirar en derrota "muy bien yo lo iré a dejar, ¡solo asegúrate de llamarme cuando salgas de trabajar!" declaro el en un tono estricto, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su tono de voz bajo para no interrumpir la siesta de Josuke.

Después de un intercambio de palabras lívidas el uno al otro, Yamato fue capaz de terminar la llamada con Namiko. El cerró los ojos por un momento antes de fijar su atención de nuevo al pequeño niño de un ano que dormía plácidamente, para luego fijar su mirada en las cajas que quedaban sin desempacar. De pronto escucho como alguien empezaba a llamar a su puerta, el eco del sonido de la puerta inundo todo el departamento en cuestión de segundos. Yamato rápidamente abrió la puerta con el fin de evitar ver a su hijo enojado, un poco desconcertado al ver al dueño del edificio llamado Yutaka.

"Yamato, espero que este lugar sea agradable para ti." hablo con una voz delicada y al mismo tiempo vacilante.

"Si estoy disfrutando el departamento, supongo." El adulto de veinte años respondió vacilante, aclarándose la garganta tratando de sacudir la incomodidad que lo estaba inundando.

"solo quería entregarte un mensaje de cuando es el primer pago de la renta se debe entregar."

El rubio de ojos zafiro se desinflo ligeramente, "¿Cuando tengo que entregar el primer pago de la renta?"

"Espero el primer pago el primer día del mes que viene." se puso cerca de la cara de Yamato para enfatizar la gravedad de la situación, "y asegúrate de no pagar tarde." El hombre lo castigo con la mirada Yamato retrocedió buscando la protección de su puerta.

El dueño luego sonrió con humildad, "espero que disfrutes de tu estadía en los departamentos de Oro asegúrate de llevarte bien con los demás vecinos te aseguro que todos son muy amigables."

"Si... tomare eso en cuenta" Yamato teniendo en cuenta que Yutaka no era un propietario con el que se juega, los hombres se despidieron, deseándole al otro un buen día.

En cuanto Yamato cerro completamente la puerta y se dio vuelta vio a su hijo bien despierto el podía ver como algunas arugas se comenzaban a formaban en el rostro de su hijo, el pequeño rostro del niño mostraba desesperación. Antes de que Yamato pudiera hacer algo para calmar a su hijo Josuke dejo escapar un grito agonizado, que se llevó con sigo el silenció del departamento. Mientras el pequeño lloraba, el padre entro en acción; agarro una cuchara de los cajones la lavo en el fregadero rápidamente antes de levantar la tapa de la comida de Josuke. Que contenía una mescla verde.

Yamato corrió hacia su hijo y se sentó y le puso un babero en el cuello a su primogénito, "No te preocupes Josuke. Te voy a dar comida en este momento." El niño lo vio con esperanza, pero su esperanza fue borrada instantáneamente cuando vio lo que su padre tenía que ofrecerle. Trato de alejarse lo más que pudo de la comida. Su carita fue remplazada por una de disgusto mientras hacía sonidos de disgusto.

"¡Come Josuke!" Yamato intento razonar con el niño, tomando una cucharada llena del puré que se encontraba en el pequeño plato de Josuke, "tienes hambre ¿no?" Añadió en voz baja, tratando de alimentar al niño mientras manejaba la cuchara a los labios cerrados del pequeño.

Josuke trataba de deshacerse de la comida que su padre había introducido en su boca. El sintió como el ahora liquido verde bajaba por su barbilla. El sintió el desorden que había hecho eso solo hiso que se frustrara más. Su rostro se volvió de color rojo mientras gritaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo con más fuerzas, con la boca aun llena de comida que se rehusaba a comer.

Yamato solo podía ver el desastre que su hijo había echo. "Maldita sea, Josuke" pronto se reprendió el mismo por decir una frase tan mala delante de su hijo. Pero Yamato no se iba a dar por vencido, se estaba preparando para la segunda ronda contra él bebe, se estaba preparando para obligarlo a comer, "esto me duele más a mí que a ti Josuke" le explicaba con autoridad, eso solo causo que Josuke llorara diciéndole a su padre que no estaba de acuerdo con él.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los dos escucharan golpes en la puerta, deteniendo los gritos de Josuke por un momento antes de que empezara a llorar de nuevo. Yamato lanzo un suspiro por la interrupción de la persona que tocaba la puerta colocando todo sobre la mesa antes de dirigirse a sí a la puerta. No se preocupó en mirar de quien se trataba, giro la perilla de la puerta y la abrió. Él se quedó sin a liento, cuando vio a la visitante que estaba enfrente de él, la capturo con la guardia baja porque, el solo abrió la puerta bruscamente.

"... ¿Hola?" ella se asomó un poco, pudo ver al bebe que dé encontraba viéndola curioso y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, " Yo no pude evitar escuchar al pequeño ¿necesitas ayuda?" se ofrece en voz baja, su expresión cambia repentinamente a una de vergüenza, "... lo siento yo ni siquiera me e presentado mi nombre es Mimi, soy tu vecina de la habitación 213; es bueno conocerte por fin..."

"Yamato..." agrega rápidamente, estaba distraído, se dio cuenta de que su hijo había dejado de gritar, pero aún se escuchaban algunos sollozos débiles.

Ella se rio burlonamente de la única respuesta que él le dio, " ¿como se llama?" ella dirigió la mirada a si a el cachorro humano, que continuaba llorando y la miraba con interés.

"Ese es mi hijo, Josuke. " Miro a la belleza angelical, "¿le gustaría entrar señorita Mimi?"

"¿Estas seguro? no quisiera ser una molestia" incluyo tímidamente, estaba insegura de su respuesta.

"No me importa en lo absoluto, es bueno hacer nuevos amigos ya que soy nuevo aquí."

"Es cierto te acabas de mudar al lado de mi lo siento no te e dado la bienvenida a los departamentos de Oro, he estado bastante ocupada." Ella explica en un tono ligero, mientras entraba dentro del departamento y se acercaba al joven Josuke, "¿qué edad tiene?" cuestiono con humildad, mientras empezaba a limpiar la pequeña carita de Josuke.

A Yamato no le importó el tratamiento que la mujer le estaba dando a su pequeño hijo, ya que lo mantuvo tranquilo, "él tiene un año de edad, él es mi hijo y de mi ex esposa."

"¿Ex esposa?" le pregunto con consternación, mientras Josuke reía felizmente mientras ella le revolvía el cabello rubio.

"Si, nos divorciamos la semana pasada." Yamato, le explico 'después de que ella se acostara con otro hombre a mis espaldas" añadió malhumorado dentro de su mente.

Mimi lanzo una de simpatía, mientras Josuke le rogaba por su atención, " yo siento mucho que las cosas no hayan funcionado para ustedes."

"No te preocupes por eso." Yamato descarto el tema rápidamente y empezó a pensar '¿porque le estoy contando mi vida personal a una completa extraña?' se preguntó mentalmente, la chica estaba en su cocina buscando algo, "¿pasa algo malo?" preguntó Yamato.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, dándole una sonrisa reconfortante, " No pero tengo una pregunta..." se voltio y señalo la comida de Josuke y la cuchara que estaban en la mesa, "¿estabas tratando de darle de comer eso?"

Yamato asintió con la cabeza ausente, sin pesar, " si pero no quiere comer..."

"¿Tienes por aquí un biberón, un poco de leche y alguna fórmula para bebes?" le pregunto inocente, mientras deslizaba la mano por la melena de Josuke.

"...Si, seguro los necesitas."

"Si, creo que es algo que él puede querer..." ella le regalo una sonrisa positiva que golpeo al hombre mayor el solo se sonrojo por la humillación.

Ella había hervido un poco de leche en la estufa, mientras mezclaba la fórmula de Josuke en la leche. Yamato miro a la mujer, tomando tiempo para estudiar sus características. Ella es castaña, piel blanca, ojos color cafés grandes y hermosos. Ella vestía unos jeans de color azul marino una blusa sin tirantes color rosa pálido. Había algo divino en ella. Mientras ella seguía preparándole a Josuke su alimento.

Después de mucha preparación para el biberón del niño, Mimi fue capaz de alimentar al pequeño correctamente. Saco a Josuke de su silla, lo que causo que el niño se retorciera antes de establecerse en los brazos de la castaña, sin objeciones y sin temor. Con mucho cuidado, la castaña llevo la punta del biberón a la ansiosa boca, el pequeño comenzó tomar el líquido instantáneamente.

Yamato estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento tan tranquilo de Josuke, escucho los sonidos que hacia el pequeño rubio mientras bebía del biberón sin ninguna queja. Mimi sonrió alegremente al ver que los ojos del niño comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente, " si tiene un año de edad, eso explica porque sonaba tan malhumorado.

"..." El padre estaba desesperado por la confusión, "¿porque es que esta de mal humor?"

Ella se rio de su falta de sabiduría, "es porque le están saliendo los dientes todavía."

'Eso explica muchas cosas...' Yamato anuncio con exasperación, mentalmente.

"Es mejor que darle el biberón por un tiempo, para que así tenga algo que morder." Josuke tosió a la mitad de su comida, Mimi saco el biberón rápidamente, el pequeño escupió el líquido, ella rápidamente limpio el desorden. Sin embargo eso no detuvo a Josuke, presiono la boca hacia delante con el fin de continuar con su alimentación, produciendo un pequeño llanto que fue silenciado cuando Mimi puso la punta del biberón de vuelta en la pequeña boca hambrienta.

"...Este..." Yamato comenzó, tratando de atraer la atención de la joven, "gracias."

Ella le dio una sonrisa humilde, que revelo las curvas perfectas de sus labios, "de nada, estoy contenta de haber podido ayudar." la castaña miro hacia abajo al niño que estaba durmiendo en sus brazos, a pesar de estar dormido aún seguía chupando la punta del biberón en silencio, "¿Todavía no habla?"

El rubio negó con la cabeza, "puede decir 'pa' pero es todo... el resto son palabras de bebes."

"Qué lindo, estoy segura de que será capaz de hablar mucho mas muy, pronto." Mimi dijo con adoración, quitando el biberón de los labios de Josuke el solo gimió en silencio en su sueño, "bien el pequeño dormirá toda la noche." la castaña le entrego el pequeño al padre, Yamato amablemente tomo a su hijo de los brazos delgados de la castaña.

"Gracias de nuevo." trato de recordar el nombre por un momento' "Mimi..."

"Ya te dije no hay ningún problema, estoy encantada de ayudar..." ella miraba a los dos con una mirada nostálgica, sacudió esa expresión rápido y empezó a caminar a si a la salida "solo recuerda usar el biberón por un rato." le aconsejo suavemente de nuevo, mientras colocaba el biberón casi vacío en la mesa y camino hacia la puerta.

"Buenas noches" ella comento en voz baja, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella luego se dirigió a si a su propio departamento.

'Tal vez... Solo tal vez... las cosas no sean tan malas como pensé' Yamato reflexiono mentalmente.

Pero tan pronto termino de pensar eso Josuke comenzó a agitarse y gemir en su sueño. No paso mucho tiempo para que el niño soltara un alarido terrible, llorando con irritación después de perder el reconfortante calor que Mimi le brindaba. Yamato solo podía gemir de la desesperación, esta noche iba hacer muy larga, aunque con una posible esperanza para un comienzo nuevo.

…**..**

**Que tal buena mala aburrido o más o menos díganme, porque creen que Mimi sabe mucho de cómo cuidar aun niño. Yamato es un poco más abierto en esta historia creo.**


End file.
